


Birthday Morning

by normalpanchan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday, FeMC - Freeform, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: Ryuji's son wakes him up to say happy birthday.





	Birthday Morning

Akira was sitting at the table, with a cup of coffee in her hand, drinking it. Something about the early morning was magical: the sun rising, the tranquility of the outside, birds chirping, and a cup of fresh hot coffee within an air-conditioned apartment. She then heard a door opening; She thought it was Ryuji, waking up finally, but instead it was her son, Goro, with Morgana beside him.

“Goro, what are you doing up so early?” she asked. Her son isn’t supposed to be up for another half hour.

“Mona woke me up.” Goro replied, still drowsy. Akira glared at Morgana.

The cat touted back. “Hey, aren’t you forgetting something today? I woke him up for a reason.”

Akira pondered on what she’s forgetting, and then remembered. “Ah! It’s Ryuji’s Birthday!” She looked back at Morgana. “Guess I’m still sleepy after all because I nearly forgot.” She chuckled embarrassingly. She then got up from the chair and crouched down to her sleepy son. “Goro, today’s Daddy’s birthday. That’s why Mona woke up.”

“Daddy’s...birthday?” Still drowsy.

“I think Daddy’s still sleeping, but I’m guessing that Mona wants you to wake him up and say Happy Birthday to him. Right, Morgana?” The cat nodded.

“Oh…” He was mostly out of his drowsiness now. “Mona, you so smart!”

“Thank you.” Morgana boasted, but to Goro, all he can hear was a meow from him.

Akira giggled. “Okay, okay. Let’s check on Daddy to see if he’s still sleeping.” The three went and peeked in from the bedroom door to check on Ryuji. And he was still asleep, good.

“Goro,” she whispered. “Go in and greet Daddy.”

“Okay.”

Her son quietly tiptoed into the room and stopped at the bed. He then climbed onto the vacant part of it and crawled to his father’s side. Goro nudged Ryuji’s arm to try to wake him. “Daddy!” he called. He was still asleep. “Daddy!” he nudged harder now, whining.

Asleep.

Goro then got fed up and body slammed on top of his father’s stomach, waking him instantly. “GACK!” Ryuji gasped. “I’m up, I’m up!” He looked in front of him to see the source of the sudden weight. “Goro!” He then looked at the time. “Why’re you up so early?”

“Happy Birthday, Daddy!”

Oh no. The way Goro said it, he being up this early just to say this to him. It was too cute! Usually, Akira’s the one who says Happy Birthday to him first. “Champ, thank you!” Ryuji said as he reached and ruffled his son’s hair. “Did you get up early just for me?”

Goro nodded a no. “Mona woke me up.”

Morgana? “Did he now?” He just now noticed the cat and his wife peeking at the door. “Okay, you two,” he spoke up louder. “Get in here.”

Akira and Morgana walked into the room, smiling, and sat nearby him. “Happy Birthday, Ryuji.” she greeted her husband with a kiss.

“Yeah, Happy Birthday.” Morgana said as well.

“Daddy, Daddy!” his son called. “How old are you now?”

All three shared a look. “Do you REALLY wanna kn-”

“He’s 28 now.” Akira cut in.

“Dude!”

“Can confirm.” Morgana interjected, still heard as a meow to him.

“Twenty eight...Twenty…Eight...” Goro started pondering and counting on his fingers. He concluded. “That’s a lot of candles for the cake.”

The three snickered. Ryuji in particular never felt so happy, especially this early in the morning.


End file.
